


Cold Feet

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sam and Jack shopping at Walmart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Sam tries the obvious place first.  
  
There’s an overweight man in the Sporting Goods department trying to decide which blister-packed slice of gaudy is going to attract the best fish. She watches him for a minute, a slave to her curiosity. He finally chooses a bright yellow, fish-shaped lure with enough hooks hanging off it to catch dinner for a family of six. It’s not the one she would have chosen and she wonders if her taste in fishing lures would have led to an early death on a backyard grill.  
  
If she were a fish.  
  
She’s not a fish, so she moves on. It’s a big store but she still feels like a chicken in a crowded pen. She tries to think like Jack and heads for the Men’s Department. Jack is a man; it seems logical. She gives the apparel section a cursory glance; when you wear a uniform to work, clothes tend to go out of style before they wear out. Jack and Style have never actually met so it’s unlikely he’s looking for some new outfits. _Shoes_ , she thinks, _he might be looking at shoes._ Jack’s hard on his shoes.  
  
He’s not looking for new shoes and Sam tries to call him. His phone goes straight to voicemail and she tries to remember if he even has it with him. Jack and his phone have a tumultuous relationship and they spend a lot of time separated from one another. The poor phone is probably trapped behind a couch cushion with a dead battery. She wonders if it’s possible to modify her phone to track Jack’s locator chip.  
  
She stops to check out the men’s underwear, not because she expects to find Jack there but because she’s been thinking of getting him something racy. He bought her a black lace thong for _his_ birthday and she wants to return the favor. Sam doesn’t have any particular urge to actually see Jack in a thong, but if she can convince him to wear it, she will so own him. It wouldn’t be a big step from getting him in a thong, to getting a picture of him in a thong. Her phone is small and quiet and she can take a picture without looking at the buttons.   
  
The Electronics Department calls to her love of gadgetry and she wanders into the explosion of cheap home theater accessories and clock radios. WalMart is never going to be a bastion of high-end electronics and Sam is quickly disappointed— _but where else can you get an entire home theater system for $59.87?_ The place is crawling with men. None of them are Jack and most of them are drooling over the big-screen televisions covering the back wall. It’s just a little depressing and she walks out.  
  
Sam doesn’t slow down when she passes Home Improvement. Jack has an apartment now. It’s someone else’s job to fix the leaky faucets and change the filters in the furnace. Thinking of his apartment turns on the light above her head and she starts to walk faster. Jack hasn’t had much time to decorate and his apartment looks about as inviting as the cargo-hold on a Tel’tak.   
  
Maybe less so without all the gold, and flaming wall sconces.  
  
She’s been spending a lot of time staring at his bare walls recently—maybe he’s noticed. He’s probably cruising around Home Furnishings looking for some things to make the place look less uninhabited. Because he loves her and doesn’t want her to feel like they’re having a clandestine affair at a cheap motel.   
  
He’s not there either and Sam gives up. Jack will have to find her if he wants to get to the theater on time. Sam goes to look at shoes. It’s the first place Jack will look for her after he realizes there’s nothing remotely interesting in the electronics department.   
  
And there he is.   
  
But he’s not looking for her. She can see his head floating above the shelves and he’s looking down, not up. She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist.   
  
“What are you doing?” She’s not tall enough to look down over his shoulder and his neck is far more interesting anyway. “I’ve been looking all over this place.”  
  
“I was shopping.”  
  
“For women’s shoes?” She watches the muscles in his neck move while he talks. They might not make it to the movies after all because now she wants to lick his neck and she can’t do that here. “Is there something you want to tell me?”  
  
“Slippers, actually.” He holds up the pair in his hand high enough for her to see. “My floors get cold,” he offers as an explanation.    
  
“They’re great,” she says without actually looking at them. “Let’s go back to your place so I can try them on.”  
  
She can tell Jack’s confused and he starts to say something. She slides one hand up his abdomen and he stops talking. He tosses the slippers back and grabs her hand. “Come on,” he says, “you can wear mine.”


End file.
